A Novel Approach
by X-Keva-X
Summary: Misaki bets Akihiko that he can't write a book that's not a high school romance. Akihiko takes on the challenge determined to win. Yet can he win and meet his deadline when Misaki uses his 'powers of persuasion' to interfere to make sure he loses?
1. Chapter 1

It's been awhile since I had this one out last but I decided I needed to get it going again (after I found it when I thought I lost it; turns out it was in an obscure folder I never open). Anywho lets see if it's worth anything this time and if not well it'll just go right back into it's dust covered folder until who knows when.

Now before we get started I need to put a warning out there. This fic contains adult/child innuendos along with some citrusy content between adult and child. However it pertains to master/slave child situations during an era which the age of a boy having sexual relations with an adult were considered okay especially when the child is a slave. I won't go into deep detail about an sex acts or anything and maybe not at all even when the boy reaches consenting age; but we'll see. This fic is less about the master/slave relationship and more about Misaki and the bet he made with Akihiko.

One last thing this will have a story (sorta) within the main story. And just to keep it straight the _italicized _ text is the book Akihiko is working on and the regular text is the actual story.

So with all that said; hope you enjoy. Much love for you all. Keva

(Oh and p.s. for those of you following my Seducing Sesshoumaru fic the last chapter will be out by this weekend... I hope.)

xx

Mo – ancient skirt

Sokutai – old ceremonial court dress

Burausu – blouse

Moriyaku – nanny

xx

"My lord." The young woman bowed before the great general. "I have no money to pay you. All I have is my youngest son Misaki." She whispered as thick tears rolled down over her cheeks as she laid down the bundle before her in offering to the man.

Akihiko narrowed his deep blue eyes upon the woman. "A child will not provide food for my troops. A child will not keep clothes on our backs. A child will not cover your debt." He growled in a low deadly whisper.

The woman kept her head bowed. "My lord; my son is all I have left in this world." She sniffed sadly then stared at the general through her bangs. "Please my lord; I have nothing else to give."

Akihiko arched a brow as he stared at the woman in thought. "He is all you have you say. Very well I will take the child." He agreed with a glint to his deep blue eyes then waved his hand towards his guards. "Take her away."

Akihiko leaned back in his chair and smirked at the computer screen. This was a complete divergence from his normal high school romance for his boy's love novels. Normally he didn't like to step outside the norm but after the recent argument with Misaki about what he knew and what he didn't know he had no choice but to prove the boy wrong and write a different kind of BL novel.

Yes he would show him that was capable of stepping outside his box although it wasn't a very big step. He smirked to himself and went back to his typing.

_**Six Years Later…**_

_Akihiko stared at the little green eyed boy standing before him. "Boy how old are you now?"_

_Misaki craned his neck to stare up at the large man. "Six summers." He smiled proudly at him._

_"Six summers hmm…" he hummed thoughtfully. "and tell me in these six summers what have you learned?"_

_Misaki drew his brows in thought before answering. "That I am Misaki and my only purpose for living is to serve you."_

_"Very good." He nodded. "Now from this day forth you will no longer be under the care of your moriyaku." He turned and began walking down the hall of his castle. "Come boy."_

_Misaki quickly obeyed as he was taught to do and practically had to run to keep up with his master's long strides._

_"As you are my property I will do with you as I see fit. You will obey me as a dog obeys its master." He entered his large bedroom with the small child right behind him and walked towards the far wall at the back of the room. "From this day forth this is where you will sleep." He pointed towards the small mat covered in furs._

_Misaki looked from the mat to the giant bed a few feet away. "Hai my lord." He agreed as he was taught to do._

_"Good." Akihiko smirked pleasantly._

_"Also you are to follow me everywhere I go unless I say otherwise. You are not to speak to anyone but me unless I allow it. You are not to make eye contact with anyone for any reason lest you wish to be punished and when I order you away from me you are to come to this room and sit on your mat until I return." His deep blues stared down at the boy. "Should I leave for an extended amount of time you will come with me and if I am unable to take you I will put you in the care of moriyaku until my return. Do you understand?"_

_Misaki nodded his head. "Hai my lord. You are my world as I have been taught." He answered proudly._

_"Good boy." He nodded approvingly with a ruffle to the boy's hair._

_Misaki beamed up at him and the great compliment he had just given him. "Thank you my lord." He smiled hugely then followed him out of the room when he nodded and left._

xx

Misaki stared wide eyed at all the books scattered throughout the living room. "What on earth?" He questioned as he stepped gingerly over several stacks of books. "Usagi-san?" He called as he looked around the suite for his housemate.

"Ah; Misaki." Akihiko nodded as he walked down the stairs carrying another arm load of books.

"What is all this?" Misaki demanded as he stared at all the books and quickly noticed that they were all related to Feudal Japan in one form or another.

"Research." Akihiko nodded as he set the books down.

"Research?" He smirked. "I see." He nodded knowingly.

Akihiko stared at the boy with an unlit cigarette between his lips. "What do you see?"

Misaki stared at the man like he had lost his mind. "Reaching for a new spectrum are we?"

"Hai." The older man nodded as he sat down on the couch, lit his cigarette, and began flipping through a book.

"This is way outside your area of expertise." Misaki nodded as he flipped through the book of Feudal Era clothing. "You should stick to what you know." He nodded as he set the book down. "High school romances and modern world adventures."

Akihiko snorted; he was going to show the boy that he could and would write a novel that was nothing like what he normally wrote. Yes, he would be the victor in this war.

xx

_**Three Years Later…**_

_Misaki sat on his mat patiently waiting as he was told to do by his perfect master. It seemed his lord was rather displeased about something and whatever that something was meant someone was going to pay with their life._

_He looked up when his master entered the room and smiled brightly at him wanting to please him as much as possible; after all that was his sole purpose in this life. When his lord stopped in the middle of the room and stared at him, he crawled over to him on his hands and knees and bowed down at his feet. "My lord."_

_Akihiko stared hard at the boy before him waiting for him to say what he was taught to say and didn't have to wait long for it to come._

_"I belong to none but you. My life is your life to serve as you so request it. What may this lowly servant do for you this hour?"_

_Akihiko's frown turned to a smirk as he stared down at his pet. "You have obeyed me well these many years." He reached down and pulled the boy to his feet. "Therefore beginning today you will become much more than just my servant."_

_Misaki stared up at his lord eyes wide and hopeful. "Hai master." He nodded not entirely sure of the meaning behind his master's words but whatever he meant he was more than willing to do it so long as it pleased his lord._

_"Come let us lie together." Akihiko ordered as he led the boy to the bed in the middle of the room._

_"My lord?" Misaki questioned nervously._

_"Are you questioning my orders?" Akihiko demanded with a scowl at the boy._

_"Iie," Misaki shook his head vigorously. "never my lord." He then threw himself prostate onto the floor into an obedient bow._

_"Hmm…" Akihiko grunted. "For your disobedience you will suffer three lashes by my hand."_

_"Hai my lord." Misaki quickly agreed not moving from his spot._

_"Very good; now rise and strip." Akihiko ordered as he walked over to the wall and plucked the whip from its hook._

_Misaki dropped his sash to the floor and slowly yet nervously slipped his robe off his shoulders. A deep blush stained his cheeks when his lord turned to face him and stared at his naked body. So long he had been the servant of the great Akihiko-sama and in all that time never once had he been naked before the man._

xx

Akihiko stared at the computer screen not entirely sure he liked what he was reading. "Robe? Is that correct wording for that time period?" He suddenly smirked to himself as a devious thought crossed his mind. "Yes; that will do nicely."

He saved the file, shut down his computer, grabbed his coat, and quickly left the apartment. He needed to do some shopping then he would need a model to make sure that everything was in proper order; and he knew just the model he was going to use.

xx

"NANI?" Misaki bellowed as he stared at his roommate.

"Which one do you want to try first?" Akihiko questioned completely ignoring Misaki's outburst. "I believe the blue one would make your eyes stand out yet so would the purple one."

"I AM NOT TRYING THOSE ON!" Misaki again yelled at the older man who once again ignored him.

"Then again the red one would be really slimming on you as would the black one." He shook his head as he plucked the pile of clothes off the couch. "There's no help for it; you'll just have to try them all on." He nodded as he dumped the various women's kimono and yukata atop his lover.

"Hey!" Misaki protested as Akihiko shoved him towards the stairs. "I told you I am not doing this!"

Akihiko leaned down and whispered hotly in the boy's ear. "Oh you would rather I help you change?"

"EEEEYAAA!" Misaki panicked as he ran up the stairs as quickly as he could while trying to see over the mountain of clothing in his arms and not fall.

xx

Misaki blushed madly as he tentatively stepped out of the bedroom and stood at the top of the stairs.

Akihiko stood at the bottom and stared up at the boy in the black yukata tied with a white sash holding his hand to his chin in thought. "It looks okay." He nodded. "You will try on the others he waved his hand dismissively then turned on his heel and made his way to the sofa.

The boy at the top of the stairs ground his teeth together as he mumbled several obscenities under his breath. "Stupid Usagi-san." He growled as he stormed back into his room.

xx

Misaki stood atop the stairs in the red kimono and prayed to any Kami that would listen that this would be the last one he had to try on. Every single one was a no and there was only one left after this one.

"No." Akihiko shook his head then walked away from the bottom of the stairs.

"Grrr…" The boy growled as he again for what seemed like the hundredth time stormed back into his room. "The last one." He sighed in relief that this mess would finally be over with.

xx

"No."

"NANI?" Misaki yelled from the top of the stairs. "This was the last one and I'm not trying them on again!"

Akihiko looked at the boy in the white kimono with pink sakura blossoms scattered along the sleeves and hem held together with a pink obi. "We will go shopping." He nodded and grabbed his coat off the back of the couch.

"Oh no you don't!" Misaki pointed a sharp finger at the man. "No more, this is the last one! I'm not a girl I'm a man and men don't wear women's kimono!"

"Perhaps a sokutai or a mo and some sort of burausu that looks to be of ancient times." He nodded to himself as he walked towards the door like the boy hadn't said a word. "Come we will shop."

"No way!" Misaki yelled before he stormed into his bedroom and slammed the door shut.

Akihiko looked up at the closed bedroom door in thought for a long moment before he turned and left the apartment. He was going to find something that suited his needs for his book even if it killed him and it had to look good on Misaki which of course was the most important thing after all.

xx

"Usami-san" The shop keeper bowed deeply while trying to contain his excitement.

Akihiko bowed his head in return. "You are well informed with the clothes you keep; are you not?"

"Hai." The man nodded lips pulled ear to ear in a giant grin at seeing his favorite author to ever exist face to face. It was taking all he had not to throw himself to the floor and kiss the foot of the great Usami-sama.

"What would one wear as a slave boy to a lord during the Feudal Era?" He took a puff on his cigarette. "I was thinking of something in silver with a blue obi."

The man stared wide eyed at the author. "Excuse me sir but slave boys didn't wear women's kimono. Perhaps a yukata or haori and hakama." He nodded.

"You will show me." Akihiko nodded as he looked around the shop at all the clothing from the various eras of Japan.

"Right this way." The man motioned and led the author deeper into the store between the many racks of old clothing.


	2. Chapter 2

"I must say Usami-san you are my favorite author." Jin nodded as he flipped through the clothing on the hangers.

Akihiko sat in the chair watching as the man looked through the clothes on the rack. "Arigato." He nodded. "I need something that fits an eighteen year old boy, about five-five or so, brown shaggy hair, deep emerald eyes, and thin like a woman."

Jin looked over at the novelist. "Uh… Excuse me for asking…" He trailed off when Akihiko answered the question before he could ask it.

"To model for the new novel I am working on." He nodded with a factious grin on his lips.

Jin grinned hugely. "I see." He nodded, turned back to the rack, and began to quickly go through the clothes. "So what this new novel about? If you don't mind me asking."

"A slave boy in Feudal Japan." He said with a shrug like it meant nothing.

"Oh I can't wait to read it." Jin nodded excitedly. "Ah here we go." He chirped happily and pulled what he was looking for off the rack. "I believe," he turned to face the great novelist. "this would suit your needs." He held the garment up for Akihiko to see.

Akihiko looked the outfit over with a crucial eye. The deep midnight purple of the hakama and haori would definitely make Misaki's eyes stand out beautifully and the silver kanji designs along the sleeves, shoulders, and hem with the long silver sash toned the purple down so it wasn't so overwhelming. He could easily imagine Misaki wearing it and couldn't wait to see it on the boy. "I will take it." He nodded.

"Wonderful!" Jin chirped. "I will wrap it up right away." He nodded and carried the garment over to the counter and began to fold it nicely with rice paper.

Akihiko walked over to the counter and laid his credit card down. "I have a job for you."

Jin looked up at the tall man. "Hai; anything for Usami-sama."

Akihiko grunted. "I will need more outfits for Misaki such as the one you have chosen since you seem to have such a keen eye."

"Hai my lord." He bowed excitedly.

"Also;" he smirked. "I will need clothing as such that a lord would wear for myself."

Jin stared wide eyed up at the man. "Oh hai sir." He bowed. "I will have them ready for you in a week's time."

Akihiko collected his package off the counter and nodded. "Perfect." He smiled and left the shop wanting to get home as quickly as possible and dress Misaki up in the haori and hakama.

Granted the boy would throw a fit about it but he would beg him under the guise of research and if that didn't work he would just threaten to take him to bed. For some reason that always put a fire under Misaki's ass and made the boy move like he had never moved before.

_Akihiko looked the boy's naked body over and smirked he was developing very nicely and before too much longer the boy's voice was going to start to change; although he really hoped not. He was rather fond of the how soft and smooth it was and worried that when it changed it would violate his ears. Perhaps if it did change he would make him speak softly and try to maintain the innocence his voice seemed to carry._

_He walked over to the boy and circled him like a hawk eyeing every inch of his pale flesh before he stopped behind him. "You are growing into quite a man." He purred and trailed the hilt of the whip from the boy's bottom, up along his spine, to his neck._

_Misaki shivered and bowed his head. "Hai my lord."_

_"Very good." Akihiko smirked as he released the coiled whip and let the long piece of leather fall to the floor. He leaned down and whispered seductively against his ear. "I will allow you to scream if you feel it necessary to do so but it will please me more if you do not."_

_"Hai." Misaki nodded nervously. "I will do my best to please you."_

_"Such a good boy." Akihiko praised with a lick to his neck. "Are you ready?"_

_Misaki took a deep shuddering breath and nodded. "Hai my lord."_

_"Good." Akihiko grinned before he rose back up to his full height towering over the boy and raised his hand holding the whip. "Here it comes." He warned before he laid the whip across the boy's back. It wasn't so hard that it would cause any real injury but it was hard enough to cause the boy to hiss against the sting. "Two more."_

_"Hai." Misaki nodded and ground his teeth in preparation for the next one. Honestly, the sting of the whip sent the strangest of shivers down his spine and pooled into his gut._

_Akihiko leaned down next to his ear once again. "Do you like that?"_

_Misaki opened his tightly shut eyes and nodded dumbly. "I feel funny in my belly but it hurts at the same time."_

_"Hmm…" Akihiko hummed. "Interesting." He stood back up and looked at the boy's tinged pink back. As the revelation struck he grinned a dark grin of pleasure and brought the whip back down across Misaki's back. "Now how do you feel?"_

_Misaki thought about it for a moment before he answered. "My body feels like it is on fire but it feels good… I think?"_

_"Would you like me to whip you some more or;" he smirked when the boy turned and looked up at him wide eyed. "would you prefer something else?"_

_Misaki cocked his head to the side and drew his brows deeply. "I do not understand my lord; something else?"_

_Akihiko rubbed his knuckles to his chin in thought for a moment. "I suppose you would be naïve in such matters. Perhaps it is time for a visual lesson." He nodded. "Get dressed and come with me."_

_"Hai my lord." Misaki nodded and quickly dressed himself as fast as he could._

_When the boy was fully clothed Akihiko grabbed him by the chin and tilted his head up so he could get a good look at his face. "It pleases me very much when you obey so quickly."_

_"My life is for nothing more than to please you." The boy nodded._

_"So it is." Akihiko nodded. "So it is." He repeated as he released the boy and left the room with Misaki trailing right behind him as he was taught and told to do._

"What is this?" Misaki demanded as he held the package out in front of him. "It better not be another woman's kimono!" He growled as he looked up at his housemate.

Akihiko shook his head. "Iie; women's clothes don't seem to suit you."

"Of course they don't! I'm a man!" Misaki yelled at the older man.

Said older man sat down on the couch and lit a cigarette. "Go try it on so I can return to my work." He then smirked over at the boy. "Unless there is something else you would rather do."

Deep emerald eyes narrowed. "There is nothing else I'd rather do."

"Pity." Akihiko sighed then looked over at Misaki with hopeful eyes. "Perhaps I can help you change?"

"No you can't help me change." He hissed as he stormed upstairs.

Akihiko set his elbow on the arm of the couch, rested his chin in his palm, and sighed deeply in defeat. He really wanted to help him change and perhaps help him in a few other areas of life. Yet it didn't seem that today was going to be the day he would get to teach Misaki a few of life's other lessons that he so wanted to teach the boy.

xx

Misaki looked at himself in the mirror and did have to admit that he looked really good in the outfit Usagi got him. Now the only issue was modeling it for his housemate which he was sure was going to encourage the man. Yet if truth were told it really didn't bother him THAT much when Usagi would touch him and make flirty innuendos. It was a matter of principles they were both male.

Then again if he wasn't that bothered by it; why was it such a problem? "We're both males." He nodded trying to keep his mind focused on the bigger aspect of the issue. He sighed deeply as he stared at himself. "No matter how many times I try to justify why there is a problem; the problem doesn't feel like a problem at all."

"Misaki."

Misaki spun to face the door when it was suddenly opened revealing his housemate. "Usagi-san; don't you ever knock?"

Akihiko frowned slightly hoping to catch the boy somewhere between naked and half dressed. Lady luck certainly wasn't his friend today then again it wasn't all bad as the one he desired did live with him after all.

"Umm…" Green eyes stared at the older man who looked like he was about to be hit by a train. "What?" He demanded getting rather unnerved by the look on the elder man's face.

"Misaki;" Akihiko nodded lightly as he walked towards the boy. "you look perfect."

"Perfect? What does that even mean?" He demanded as he stepped back away when Akihiko encroached in on his space.

Akihiko caught the boy by the arm to stop his retreat and stared down at him. "It brings out your beautiful eyes." He whispered in a deeper than usual voice as he jerked him against his chest.

"What are you doing?"

"Showing you how beautiful you are." Akihiko purred with a kiss to the boy's neck.

"Ugh..." Misaki growled as he struggled to break free. "Quit being such a perverted old man."

Akihiko chuckled against his flesh. "It's not perversion that drives me; it is you." He whispered before he caught Misaki's lips in his own.

This time like every other time Usagi had kissed him he felt weak in the knees, his heart tried to beat its way out of his chest, and all he could think was that he could die a happy death if Usagi kissed him like this every day.

It didn't take long before his senses slammed back into him causing him to struggle against Akihiko's hold and easily break free.

"What's the matter?" Akihiko questioned as he stalked in on the boy.

"You're supposed to take notes on this…" he waved his hand over his body. "for your novel remember?" He suddenly smirked. "Unless you can't do it and I win our bet." He nodded.

Akihiko stared down his nose at the boy in that haughty manner that seemed to drive the boy mad. "I will win." With one last glance at the boy from head to toe he turned on his heel and left the room.

"Ooh! I hate him!" Misaki growled with clenched fists at his sides before a realization hit him. He was going to lose his bet and if he did lose he was in for a lot of trouble he was sure of it. "Perhaps a distraction." He said thoughtfully with his hand to his chin. "But what?" He began pacing the room trying to think of a way to make sure he won their bet and no idea was quickly forthcoming; which did not bode well for him… not good at all.

_"Alright," Akihiko nodded at the two naked men before him. "begin."_

_Misaki watched with wide eyed wonder as the two men began kissing each other the same way he had seen many men kiss woman. He had no idea that two men could do that with each other and it was making his belly feel funny again._

_"Akihiko-sama," he leaned over and whispered to the man sitting in the chair he was standing next to._

_Akihiko smirked knowing what the boy was thinking and nodded. "Hai, two men can do this as much as a man and woman can." He reached over, grabbed the boy by the arm, and pulled him into his lap. "Or two women, or any number of people who wish to take carnal pleasure from each other."_

_"Carnal pleasure?" He questioned though he never took his eyes off the two men who were now on the floor licking and kissing each other from head to toe. "I do not understand."_

_"Carnal pleasure is the good feeling you get when someone touches you." He leaned in and nipped upon the boy's neck as his hand worked up his thigh under his robe. "Like now; how do you feel with me touching you like this?" He questioned when he moved his lips up to his ear and began sucking on his lobe._

_"It feels weird in my belly again." He whispered huskily. "And here." He grabbed Akihiko's hand and moved it from his thigh to his crotch so he could feel where it was burning the most. "Almost like I need to go."_

_"That is how it's supposed to feel." He purred against his ear as his fingers wrapped around the boy and gently began to stroke him up and down._

_"I like it." Misaki nodded and pressed himself tighter against Akihiko's chest wanting him to give him more of the wonderful feelings._


	3. Chapter 3

"Sumi-sempai?" Misaki questioned tentatively.

The elder boy looked at his classmate and smirked knowingly. "Are you having problems with Usami-san again?"

Was he really so transparent? "Kind of." He sighed.

"Kind of?" Sumi questioned as he pushed his glasses up higher on his nose. "So tell me what it is then."

Misaki sighed AGAIN and fingered the corner of his book sitting on the table in front of him. "Well you see Usagi-san and I made a bet about one of his books and I think I'm going to lose."

Sumi smirked at him again. "So what was the bet; being his sex slave for a week?"

Misaki blushed a deep crimson. "A month." He whispered and unbelievingly blushed even deeper. "The bet was that he couldn't write a book outside his high school romances by his deadline. If he did well…" He looked away trying desperately to push down the heat in his face. "you know."

"And if he didn't?" Sumi questioned as he tilted his head to the side questioningly.

Misaki looked over at him when he felt he finally had calmed down enough to not look like a tomato. "He couldn't touch me for a month."

"Ah," he nodded. "you're going to lose."

Misaki slumped deeply in the shoulders. "I know." He sighed for the millionth time in the span of twenty minutes.

"Have you thought about distracting him?"

"Distracting him?" He questioned back not understanding what he meant.

"I mean," he sighed like he was talking to a child. "keep his attention focused on something else besides his book. Didn't you say he missed his deadlines a lot because he would get distracted easily?"

"Yea." Misaki nodded causing his eyes to grow wide as he registered what his sempai was saying. "But how do I distract him?" He suddenly slumped. "When Usagi-san focus on something it's hard to break his concentration."

"Well what IS the one thing in this world he would stop writing for?"

"Well noth…" he started then suddenly trailed off as the answer became very clear. "Uh… ah… well… no…" He sighed and dropped his head to the desk knowing full well that the one thing in this world Usagi would stop writing for was him.

"Ah well it seems you have your answer." He smirked. "If you don't want to do it I'll step in for you."

Misaki groaned. "No thanks." He felt like he was being tortured and debated if winning this bet was really worth it for it seemed in order to win he was going to have to lose.

**_Four Yeas Later…_**

_Misaki sat patiently in the corner of the tent on his little bed waiting. His master had ordered him to stay put during his absence. He hoped beyond hope that he would come back grinning hugely from winning the battle he was out fighting. For when his master was happy he was happy but when master wasn't happy…_

_He didn't want to think about that because it hurt his heart to see his master suffer for any reason. He wanted him to be happy and would do what ever it took to make him happy. He loved his master more than anything in the world; including his own life._

_He sighed as he watched the opening hoping that it was his master returning to him every time a shadow passed by or the sound of boots on the dirt. Yet every time like the last he was disappointed and worse was he was stuck in the tent with nothing to do to pass the time._

_As he looked around the tent he spotted his master's quill, ink, and scrolls. Too bad he couldn't write or he'd write a letter to his master telling him how much he missed him and how much he thought about him all day. Maybe he could draw him a picture instead._

_However he didn't want to touch his things for fear it might make him angry and as much as he liked it when Usami-sama would spank him; he did not want to get beat. Perhaps he could ask his guard for his own writing quills and ink. Then again he wasn't allowed to talk to his guard unless there was a crisis that demanded he do so._

_He fiddled with the sash tied loosely around his waist debating on what to do. He really wanted to give something special to his master but he didn't want to get into trouble either. _

_In the end however the need to grant his beloved master a gift outweighed the fear of being punished. He quietly, while keeping an eye on the entrance to the tent crawled over to the table with the quill and ink. With a shaky hand he reached out stopping every few centimeters to make sure his master wasn't coming back. Once his fingers grazed the beautiful feather he quickly closed them around it and pulled it against his chest like he was trying to hide it from eyes that weren't there._

_His stomach started turning in on itself as he reached for the small ink pot. What if he spilled it and ruined the scrolls; master would definitely beat him if that happened. Careful; he had to be very very careful._

_Just as the tips of his fingers graced the little metal pot a loud bang followed by men shouting was heard not far from his tent. He jerked his hand back and quickly scrambled over to his little corner clutching the white feathered quill tightly to his chest._

_More shouts were heard along with the sound of metal hitting metal. Misaki curled even further into his corner when whatever was happening outside moved to right in front of his tent._

_A gurgling sound was heard followed by a loud thump like someone falling to the ground. That caused the boy to burrow himself under his little pile of furs still clutching the feather quill. For reasons he couldn't understand he shoved the quill down into his shirt just in case he was found. So no one would take it and maybe he could use it for a weapon if anyone tried anything with him. Or so he thought; however any plans of self defense or anything else were quickly thrown away when the furs were jerked off his body and not by his missing master._

Misaki sat at the table fiddling with his food desperately wanting to ask Usagi about his book.

"It's coming along nicely." Akihiko answered the silent question he could see written all over his little lover's face.

"What is?" Misaki tried to act like he didn't know what the author was talking about but knew the question was written all over his face.

"I might even finish it sooner than planned." He took a sip of his coffee and watched the boy over the rim of his cup. When emerald eyes snapped wide he couldn't help but smirk as he set his cup down.

"That's great." Misaki beamed in an attempt to hide his worry.

"I agree." Usagi leered. "Perhaps you should take the next month off from work and school."

"I will not!" Misaki shot to his feet. "I'm not going to lose!" He held a fist up in determination. "You'll see!" He turned and stormed up to his room trying desperately to think of a way to make sure he won this stupid bet.

Him and his big stupid mouth!

He leaned against the door and sighed deeply. What was he going to do? He didn't want to be a sex slave for a month even if that wasn't the exact terms of the bet he knew that's how it would end up.

"What to do?" He questioned getting frustrated that he couldn't think of one thing.

Well that was until he spotted the outfit Usagi bought for him. Maybe he could waltz around the house in it and make the older man chase after him constantly. "No." He muttered to himself.

Whenever he would make Usagi chase him the chase was very short lived; three paces short in fact. The man had the longest legs he had ever seen well with the exception of that giant down at the flower shop.

Yet that was neither her nor there and has absolutely nothing to do with the issue at hand. He needed a distraction and it had to be a guaranteed distraction and the one thing he knew for certain was that the one thing in this world that easily distracted the author was him.

He was back to square one. Yes he knew that he himself was what he had to use to make sure he won the bet and therein lied the problem. He hated encouraging the man even if deep down he loved Usagi's touch on his skin. The way he would whisper how much he loved him and the things he would do...

His thoughts trailed off as goose bumps welled up on his skin. How did the man get so far under his skin that just the thought of him touching him could cause his insides to twist excitedly?

He was getting way off track here. He had to stop him and he knew exactly what he had to do even if the more logical side of him wanted no part of it. "Sacrifices have to made sometimes in the heat of battle." He pep talked himself. "You can't win the war with out cracking a couple… of… eggs?"

He shook his head. "No that's not right. How did it go again? "Something about an win some lose some or making an omelet and breaking eggs." He waved a dismissive hand through the air. There were a million idioms in the world and he didn't have time to sort through them all to find the one that best suited his situation. The point was he was going to have to sacrifice himself one time to save himself a thousand times.

_Akihiko knew who had invaded his camp when he returned it was the bastard he was out searching for in fact. Many of his guards lay dead or dying, tents were set ablaze, and he was sure everything of value was quickly plundered._

_As his eyes scanned the decimation they stopped suddenly on his own grand tent. "Misaki." He whispered horrified to himself as he watched the flames eat away at the fabric._

_Before he another thought could make itself clear in his head he was off his horse running towards his tent._

_"No my lord!" One of the guards grabbed him when he was in reaching distance of the tent._

_"Release me!" He ordered deadly needing to get to his tent so he could save his boy._

_The guard gripped tighter to his arm. "My lord he's not in there."_

_That caused Akihiko to stop and turn towards the man. "Explain." He demanded wanting to know where his boy was and ready to kill who ever dared to take him._

_"He was taken the one you seek," he sighed deeply. "Iyakon of the North." He nodded._

_He could feel the rage welling up in his chest and it was taking everything he had to not act irrationally and go after him. "Where did he take him?"_

_"He headed back north." He jerked his head in the direction they left. "I gave chase but was intercepted by a few of his guards. I dispatched them but by the time I had finished Iyakon was long gone." He bowed his head shamefully. "Forgive me my lord I failed you."_

_"Iie." Akihiko gave a curt shake of his head. "You have served me well."_

_"Arigato." He bowed his head again._

_Akihiko sighed deeply. "Gather what's left of the troops, salvage what we can, and then we ride. I want Iyakon's head on a pike by high sun tomorrow." He growled before turning back to his burning tent. "Misaki I will get you back." He whispered to himself as he stared into the yellow flames._

Akihiko rubbed his eyes needing a break from staring at the computer screen. Trying to write while remembering to blink when tired made work all that more difficult. Thank goodness for coffee he'd kiss the person who discovered the magical coffee bean were they still alive that is.

He made his way to the kitchen to get a quick cup so he could get right back to work. His deadline was looming fast and he wasn't even halfway complete with his book yet. If he didn't take it up a notch and pull a couple of all nighters he'd miss it and worse lose his bet. The thought of not being able to touch Misaki for a whole month made his stomach churn. He had to win and not just to prove he could but so he would have unhindered access to Misaki whenever he wanted.

Just the thought alone woke him up and gave him a second wind like coffee never could. "Back to work." He ordered after taking a sip of the caffeine laden drink.

As he walked around the corner towards the stairs he was suddenly halted dead in his tracks. What he was seeing couldn't possibly be real it was nothing more than an overworked overtired sexually deprived mind playing tricks on him.

He gave his eyes a rub to make the hallucination go away only to find it remained right where it was. So did that mean what he was seeing was real or was the hallucination so vivid he couldn't make it go away? Maybe he needed sleep and a lot of it if he was suddenly seeing things that weren't there and wouldn't go away no matter how many times he blinked to clear his vision. Yes a nap is what he needed then he would be refreshed and ready to get right back to work.

With that decided he headed up the stairs ignoring the hallucination as he passed it by heading to his bedroom for some much needed sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been awhile but meh. Life always seems to get in the way of the things you really want to do with the things you have to do. Oh well all you can do is just go with it and hope for a minute (that's my kitty's name) of free time.

Hope you enjoy; much love for you all. Keva

xx

Misaki drew his brows as Akihiko walked right past him like he didn't exist. "What the hell?" He hissed.

He was sure his plan was going to work how could it not? Sitting on the stairs seductively in nothing but one of Usagi-san shirts should have brought the author to his knees. Every time he showed even the slightest hint of skin Usagi was all over him like a rash so why didn't it work this time.

Something was off he decided and the only way to figure out what it was was to go after him. That is after another pep talk to himself to keep his courage up. This was the first time he had ever gone this far to seduce the author and he wasn't all that sure he would succeed. However this was war and he had to win; he just HAD to!

He held the large shirt he was wearing closed as he hiked the rest of the stairs to go to Akihiko's bedroom. When he opened the bedroom door he thought that maybe this turn of events wasn't so bad. The author was nearly sound asleep in the middle of the bed with a cooling cup of coffee on the nightstand. Perhaps he wasn't going to have to sacrifice his body to make sure he won the bet.

He suddenly cringed. "This time." He nodded to himself. "Once he wakes up he'll be right back to work full of energy."

Now that was a problem. The more rested and awake he was the faster he typed and put his ideas into words. No he had to derail him now not later when he was awake and clearly thinking straight.

It was now or never. Do or die!

Oh and he was sure after this was all over he was definitely going to die… of embarrassment that is.

So he pushed one side of the shirt off his shoulder while making sure to hold it closed in the middle and leaned seductively against the door frame. "Usagi-san." He called in the most seductive voice he could muster without sounding girlish.

Nothing.

He scowled and tried again only louder this time. "USAGI-SAN."

Silence.

"HEY! WAKE YOU UP YOU TWO BIT HACK!" Surely the insult should trigger at the very least an indignant grunt or something.

A twitch.

With a growl and a grind of his teeth he stormed over to the bed. One last try and if this did nothing then he didn't know what to do. "Usagi-sama I fell out of my clothes." He purred as seductively as he could while blushing madly. "All I could find was one of your shirts to wear; you don't mind do you?"

"Hn."

Well that was something which was better than nothing even if he didn't wake up per se. So he tried again with something that had to absolutely get his attention. "I think I'll go visit Usagi-ani wearing this and see what he thinks." He said thoughtfully out loud.

Okay that was a little extreme and didn't work as well as he thought it would.

"Be home for breakfast." He mumbled, rolled over, and pulled the covers over his head.

Seriously; he couldn't be that tired. "Usagi-san!" He growled and jerked the covers off the man.

Usagi sat up and glared deadly at the boy. How dare he wake him just when he was getting into a nice carnal dream about said boy. "You disturbed me." He growled.

Misaki forgetting his state of dress held both hands out in front of him to ward off the threat in effect causing the shirt he was wearing to fall open. "It was an accident." He defended and backed away towards the door.

"Too late." He glared as he crawled out of the bed.

Misaki tried to turn and run but again his short legs weren't near fast enough to escape the longer strides of the taller man. Three strides and he was caught as per usual; it just wasn't fair.

"Since you disturbed my dream," he growled and jerked the boy over to the bed. "you can take up where I left off."

"I'm sorry!" He struggled to break free of his hold. "I didn't mean it!"

Akihiko pinned the boy down beneath him and held his hands tightly in one of his above his head. "If you didn't mean it you wouldn't be dressed or rather undressed as such and in my shirt."

Oh how was he going to explain his nakedness and the shirt without coming right out and saying why he was undressed as he was. "I was trying to help give you ideas for your book?" He questioned stupidly knowing full well that that was a dead give away.

"If it was anyone else it'd be believable." He glared. "Unfortunately for you I know exactly what you are trying to do and it will not succeed to the ends you desire." He purred as he trailed his free hand over his bared hip and down his thigh.

"I'm not doing anything; really!" He defended.

Akihiko leaned down until they were nose to nose. "I'm not convinced." He purred and moved his hand from his thigh to his crotch and wrapped his fingers around the half hard piece of flesh between them. "This however says something completely different." He began stroking him slowly up and down until he was stiff and hard.

"Usagi-san." He moaned and arched up against the hand stroking him oh so good. "I'm," he squirmed as he felt the tension within his gut tighten to the point of an impending release.

"Done." Akihiko growled finishing Misaki's sentence, laid down next to him, and held him tightly against his chest.

"Wha… what?" Misaki questioned confused by this sudden turn of events. Done? He wasn't done so what did he mean done? "Uh Usagi-san?"

"Sleep." He growled and tightened his hold upon him when he tried to turn in his arms.

Oh he knew exactly what this was this was reminiscent of spilling soup all over Suzuki-san, he was being punished. "Usagi-san." He pleaded. "I'm sorry." He squirmed only to have the older man reach down, grab his manhood, and give it a tight squeeze. "Owww…" He whined.

"Move again." He threatened.

Misaki instantly froze and resigned himself to his punishment. The next nine hours were going to be the longest nine hours of his life.

_"So tell me boy what purpose do you serve."_

_Misaki fidgeted nervously twisting his fingers in front of him while staring at the floor. "To serve master." He whispered._

_Iyakon arched a brow highly. "And exactly how do you serve your precious master?"_

_"He is master and I serve him as he wishes." He looked up through his bangs at the man standing imposingly before him._

_"Is that so?" He smirked knowing exactly what the boy was saying. "So I wonder if your… skills," he intoned. "are so grand he'd risk life and death to rescue you?"_

_"I know not sir." He lowered his head and stared at his bared feet._

_Iyakon stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Well I suppose we'll see in time a weeks time in fact." He smirked at the boy when his head shot up and emerald eyes stared wide at him. "If he doesn't show in that time you my dear boy will find yourself with a new master."_

_"No." He gasped and shook his head._

_"You have no say on the matter." His dark eyes sparkled evilly. "You're just a mere slave boy and you'll do as I say or suffer."_

_"Akihiko-sama will save me." He whispered with as much force as he dared._

_Iyakon smirked at that. "Like I said we'll see how much you really mean to him if at all." He moved to stand in front of the boy, grabbed his chin, and tilted his head up to look at him. "You are just a slave boy after all and slave boys are easy to come by."_

_His emerald eyes widened even further._

_"Hmm… what strange colored eyes you have." He grinned at him. "I think I might keep you myself. That innocent face and wide eyes calls to a man's desires." He leered as his free hand gripped him by the hip. "Yes I can definitely see why Akihiko desires you so."_ _He began pulling his yukata up."_

_"Please don't." He whimpered and cringed away from him._

_Iyakon jerked him roughly against him. "Boy you have no say in what I do to you." He growled into his face. "The sooner you learn that the easier your life MIGHT be." He smirked darkly at him then shoved him to the floor while laughing. "You better hope your precious master comes for you soon." He walked towards the door. "I don't know how long I'll be able to restrain myself."_

_Misaki watched him leave the room then curled up into a tight little ball trying to disappear from this nightmare. "Please master come soon." He whimpered, closed his eyes, and tried to pretend this wasn't happening to him._

Akihiko smirked at the boy standing in front of him. "If you wish to know how far along I am just ask."

"I'm not wondering that at all." Misaki casually answered.

"Oh?" He arched a silver brow at him. "Then what is it you want?"

Plan B was now in effect he titled it as _'Make Usagi-san Jealous'_. It was simple really just tell Usagi that he was going to hang out with Sumi-sempai all day and let nature take its course.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm going shopping with sempai today." When his eyes narrowed slightly he knew he had him.

"No."

"No?" He stared at him.

"No." Akihiko answered simply.

"Well I'm going." He nodded determinedly. "I'm a grown man now I can do what I want!" He then narrowed his eyes when the elder opened his mouth. "And don't you dare bring nii-chan into this either!"

Akihiko snapped his mouth closed having his counter argument taken away from him. However as he stared at the boy his emerald eyes sparkling with something underhanded he realized he was being played… again.

It took everything in him not to smirk but as a man that had lived some years longer than the boy in front of him he contained himself. "Ah well you have fun and please tell your sempai I wish to speak with him once you're done shopping." He nodded curtly then turned and walked away from the gap-jawed boy.

"What?" He followed dumbly behind him. "Why do you want to talk to sempai?"

Akihiko walked up the steps heading for his office. "Don't concern yourself with that you just go have fun."

"Why do you want to talk to him?" He asked again getting irritated.

Akihiko smirked at him before he entered his office and closed the door behind him.

Misaki glowered at the closed door with every intention of storming in there and demanding some answers from him. However before he could storm anywhere he heard the familiar click of the door lock leaving him with no way to get in.

Now what was he going to do? Better yet how was going to be able to spend the day shopping with Sumi-sempai knowing Usgai-san wanted to meet with him? Maybe Usagi-san wanted to meet with him because he decided he wanted to take up Sumi-senpai's offer.

Would Usagi really do that to him? Cast him aside for another man and not just any man but his own classmate? Perhaps this was his own fault for being such a tease all the time. Always telling Usagi-san he'd do this and that but when it came time he never wanted to this and definitely wanted no part of that.

Was he losing Usagi-san because of his prudish ways?

Now he really didn't feel like going anywhere. He just wanted to stay home and be with Usagi.

Yes that's what he would do stay home and make Usagi a nice lunch. With that decision made he went over to the phone to call Sumi and cancel their day together.


End file.
